Many parts in a vehicle environment are designed to be removable to meet a customer's need. For example, a console for second-row seats is removable to provide a flat floor after the second-row seats have been taken off. The vehicle parts are usually connected to a vehicle body by fasteners such as clips and screws. The clips may not be stable in the connection while the screws are separated from the vehicle part at a disassembled state and may have an issue of getting lost. Further, the screws consisting of several parts may require multiple assembling steps (e.g., assembling a screw shaft within a nesting hole first and then fastening). Thus, there exists a need for a fastening assembly that provides robust connection while keeps being retained on the vehicle part.